Cherry Blossom Flowers
by Marik's girl
Summary: He has always noticed her, those green eyes; that long pink hair and her geeky look about her. But he didn't care, she was "different" and he liked that. So when she "bumped into him" one day. He was going to make sure they became friends, but along the way he ends up falling in love with her... the problem? He already has a girlfriend. Naruto/YGO AU AtemxSakura


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Naruto.

 _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

Note: This is my first prompt that I am writing. I needed to write something so that I can get back into the flow and start updating my other stories.

 _ **Cherry Blossom Flowers**_  
Written by: Marik's girl

 _ **Prologue**_

"Give me my book back! _**Now!**_ " the crimson eyed teen grinned at her as he waved her study book in front of her. " _ **Make me!**_ " he was then sucker punched and he dropped her book. "Ow! Who knew you could hit so hard Sakura?" he question as he rubbed his sour cheek. "Shut up, Atem." this was the daily life of Atem Mutou – most popular boy in school, also known as the king of games and Sakura Haruno, the smartest in domino high… but also a class geek and normally shy and withdrawn. That was until that stupid _text message_.

Her mother sent her a text on her way home from school and she wasn't looking where she was going and she crashed into him. The terror known as Atem Mutou, and he wouldn't leave her alone! Why couldn't he leave her alone? He had friends! Why did he want to be friends with the class geek? "Why don't we take a brake?"

" _ **No.**_ " she said flatly. He sighed as he sat next to her. "C'mon, you work to hard, we still have until Friday." the school project they were working on was due in a few days and she wanted to get it over and done with. She _needed_ to get this over with, to get away from said _**boy**_ , and go back to her _**normal**_ life. She only glared at him. " **No.** " if looks could kill… "And sit back over there."

"Why? You nervous?" he said with a grin as he looked at her her. "Hardly." she said with a huff. "We're not friends, so you don't get to sit next to me." she said in a flat tone as she closed her eyes. "But we are friends, Sa-Ku-Ra!" he sang the last part and she open her eyes as she glared daggers at him. " _ **Were not friends.**_ "

 _ **Ouch**_

Atem winched at her cold attitude. Maybe he went a bit far… he sighed as he stood up and sat across from her. He couldn't understand her - she wasn't like this at school. She kept to herself and was shy, she kept up with her studies… but since she bumped into him… he smirked inward as he thought about it.

 **:::::**

 **{Flash Back}**

"Ouch! My ass!"

Did Sakura Haruno the shy geeky girl just cuss? "Hay you okay?" Sakura blinked and looked the boy that was on the sidewalk ground as well and he looked at her with concern crimson eyes. She blinked again. She knew that boy… it was Atem Mutou, one of the most popular boys in school, the King of Games. She bumped into him because of a text! And he heard her cuss! Her image! She quickly grabbed her pink phone and stood up and dashed away from him lighting fast.

Who knew a girl could run that fast?

 **:::::**

"For this assignment, you will be paired in a group of two." the teacher said and Sakura frowned at this. 'Great, I have to work with someone.' "And you are already assign to your class mate for this assignment." groans were heard in the classroom. As the teacher read down the list, Sakura heart stop when her name was called.

Sakura Haruno… and Atem Mutou.

She turned to looked at the King of Games and saw him smile at her and she sweated as she felt glares from his female fan club. 'This is not happening!'

 **{End Flash Back}**

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Atem. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing." he said with a smile. "It better be nothing, pervert." she said with a glare. "Hay! I'm not a pervert!" he glared back. "Says you." she huffed as she looked away annoyed. "You little-"

Yep this was the every day occurrence of Sakura Haruno and Atem Mutou, lets just hope that they can get that assignment done…

 _ **End Prologue**_

This seems like a oneshot more then anything to me… but I'm going to continue it, I think. There isn't many AtemxSakura fics out their, so here I thought I would write one. We'll see how far this one goes. Anyways review! :)


End file.
